


Peapod McHanzo week

by suisse_girl_101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompts, peapodmchanzo, peapodmchanzoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisse_girl_101/pseuds/suisse_girl_101
Summary: All my works for the peapod McHanz week!The prompts are1-2-18 - Oh no, we have to share a bed…1-3-18 - AU (We’re gonna do D&D)1-4-18 - Laundry/Chores in General1-5-18 - Car/Road Trip1-6-18 - On the Job/Mission1-7-18 - Date Night!1-8-18 - Home for the Holidays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/gifts), [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/gifts).



“Brother,” Hanzo knew, that it wasn’t going to end well, when Genji started the conversation with this. Well, not actually starting a conversation, but interrupting an already existing one with Satya. “How was your mission with Jesse?” Of course, it was about that. Hanzo overheard his little annoying brother gossip with one of the younger agents too many times about McCree and him, and their relationship.  
“Well, I survived without any injuries.”, he said blandly as possible, hoping that this way, Genji wouldn’t try so hard. But his hopes died, when his brother leaned against the wall, as to say he’s going to stay a little longer. “I can clearly see that, and trust me, I’m glad, but let’s forget the boring mission and focus on the most important part, Jesse.” The mockery was made clearer, by Genji speaking Japanese, and even if the face of the cyborg was covered, Hanzo knew he was grinning like the devil.  
  
Satya not understanding a word but the name of the cowboy, looked confused first to Genji and then to Hanzo. “What is going on?” “He didn’t tell you? He had to share a bed with Jesse for the mission.” Satya, thankfully, never joined the gossiping group that consisted of non-other then Genji, Hana, Lena and Reinhardt, but knew what the fuss was all about. However, today, she decided to join them, as made clear by her grinning as well.  
  
Betrayed not only by his own brother, but also by Satya, he announced his defeat with a big sigh. “If you really want to know it, it was horrible. He snored, he needed the whole damn bed, because he stretched out like a drunken starfish. At least he was so nice, as to not smoke inside our room and taking a long shower. But then, he showered so long, that there wasn’t any warm water left for me.”  
“And still, “, Genji still grinned, “you are not as salty as usual, so it couldn’t have been that bad. At least Jesse thinks that way.”  
  
“Why are you asking me then?”  
  
Genji leaned in, resting an arm on Hanzo’s shoulder, and if he wasn’t grinning before, then he was definitely doing it now. “I want to hear it from you. So, tell me, brother”, there was it again, he said brother again, that meant he was serious about this, and the archer knew, he wouldn’t stop now, “did you enjoy it?”  
  
Yes! That was the simple truth. He enjoyed it. Jesse’s snoring wasn’t that loud, and it had a weird soothing effect on him. He did stretch out, that was true, but Jesse’s touch felt warm and good, oh so good. If he could, he would have melted in to the cowboy. Thinking back to it, Hanzo still wished that he could lie there. He wished it was still in the morning, when they both woke up cuddling, Jesse’s hair seeming red like fire because of the sunrise outside. How they were both a little embarrassed but neither of them moving away. How Jesse’s rough and still groggy voice sounded. “I think we’ll have to go soon.” “Just five minutes.” And how he didn’t reply, but just took Hanzo’s hand and planted a soft kiss on it. His lips contrasting to the scruff of his beard.  
  
Genji cleared his voice, to stop Hanzo from drifting off any further, still demanding an answer.  
  
“If I have to share a bed again with someone, it would be him.”


	2. Dungeons and Dragons AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse managed always managed to get out of trouble somehow, but he thinks his chances sink, when he's infront of the Drow Priest and her two sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to understand or know Dungeons and Dragons to be able to understand this.  
> Just know that Drows are dark elves, meaning they're evil (mostly) and that they live in the underdark, under the surface in some fancy towns. Also they worship Lolth, who's an evil spider queen godess.  
> Hope you'll like it!

It seemed like Jesse always somehow managed to survive. The fighter didn’t even know how or even why, most of the times, but this time, he was sure he was going to die. He was going to die, somewhere in the Underdark without anyone on the surface knowing where he or his team went.  
  
He could survive, but the look on the drow priest’s face told him otherwise. He was even more sure of that, when the priest started smiling. She said something in elvish to the two men, clearly younger than her that stood next to her. Jesse tried to keep calm, however, his heart was pumping to his neck, and he was afraid, the dark elves were able to hear it. But it seemed they were occupied arguing over something, probably him, and their shouting echoed from the cold stone walls of the throne room. The language seemed more aggressive than the normal elvish, Jesse knew. He thought he heard some familiar words in their speech in orkish, like ‘sneaking’ or ‘kill’.  
  
The argument stopped, went the priest hammered her staff against the floor. Then, the shorter one stepped to Jesse. His yellow, nearly green hair contrasted the dark, almost black skin of the elf, and his pale eyes filling up with fury.  
  
“What are you doing here, you dirty orc?”, he put his foot under Jesse’s chin and lifting it up, so that the half-orc had to stare up to him, “Speak! Or don’t you even understand common?”  
“I was sent here, to destroy you and your kingdom!”, wrong answer. The dark elves saw through the lie immediately and the man before him, now used his raised foot to kick him in the face.  
“If you lie to us one more time”, the other man started talking now, he seemed much calmer about this whole situation, “Then you will have to leave this room with a few limbs less. So, why did you come here, and how did you find us?”  
  
He stayed silent. Not because his mission was something that should stay a secret, but because he was ashamed of admitting his defeat. “Speak.”, the calmer one said again.  
Jesse sighed deeply. “My guild sends people to kill monsters and harvest their organs and stuff like that. I was given the mission to go kill some monsters down here, and they overwhelmed us.”  
  
“Us?”  
  
“My team. They all died. I was the only one that survived.”  
  
“So, you ran away like a coward and sneaked into our kingdom?”, the green haired elf said, kicking him again, this time in the stomach, and got yelled at from the taller one. He yelled back and walked towards him. Jesse still didn’t understand a word, but understood that this wasn’t a simple argument anymore, but a fight. The priest raised her voice again. She must have cast something, since her voice was too loud to listen to normally, and Jesse tried to shut his ears with the tied-up hands. Both men stopped, hesitated, and walked back next to her.  
  
Two guards lifted the prisoner before them up, and dragged him down a long hallway and through a maze-like floor, until they arrived at some prison cells. Jesse tried to remember the way, turn left then right and, and, shit, he couldn’t recall anything. The prison cells seemed even colder than the throne room, if that was even possible. Even the fire on the torches seemed cold here.  
  
  
He spent, what felt like an eternity, in the cells, before anything happened. The door opened and one of the drows from before walked in. Fortunately, it was the less aggressive one, if you can say something like that about drow, he held a tablet with something on it in his hands. He put the tablet in front of the cell door, and observed as Jesse slowly mad his way to bowls before him. It was food, and it didn’t even taste so bad, however, complementing the drows’ food would be the last thing he would do, so he just mumbled a quiet: “Thank you.” “I didn’t bring it because I wanted to.”, The prisoner looked a little lost, he didn’t expect the drow to talk to him, judging by the look the elf gave him, “I was forced to.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I defended you back there. I spoke up against my mother and my brother. It’s a dangerous thing to speak up against the priest.” Jesse didn’t know how to answer, so he just stuttered something: “I feel honoured, I really do, but why?”  
  
The dark elf walked back to the door, but didn’t leave. Instead, he controlled if the door was locked and afterwards, walked back to the cells. “Because you didn’t do anything wrong. I know those monsters can be quite intimidating, and you just searched shelter from them. Plus, how my brother treated you was wrong.”, he spoke every word carefully and lowered his voice, as if the walls had ears. “You mean the kicking? Well, I wouldn’t be a real adventurer if I couldn’t survive some kicks, now would I?” “But he insulted you, without a reason!”, he hissed.  
  
“Trust me, that what your brother told me, was nothing compared to what other people told me. ‘you would be better without the pesky orc blood’ or ‘you’d be the perfect warrior, if you only were a true orc’. I’m used to that. But, it’s not as bad as what people call you.”, he took a break and thought if he should start listing it off, but the elf did it instead.  
  
“I know. They call us pure evil. Only existing to serve Lolth, the only god that hasn’t left us yet, because she saw how easy it was to manipulate us.”, the drow looked visibly hurt, but tried to still seem strong.< br/>  
“But we’re more than just our race.”, Jesse, out of an even unknown reason to him, desperately wanted to cheer the drow up, “I showed all those people, that I’m more than a mixture of races, that I’m more than an outcast on both sides. And I’m sure you’re more than just a drow, darlin.”  
  
That made the dark elf smile a bit. The smile even reached his pale silver eyes. “I want to be more than that”, he sat down on the ground, and played with his white hair, to not have to look Jesse directly in the eyes, “I want to be different than them. Always cruel, never understanding. You don’t know how much I want to leave this place.” “Then do it! I can help you escape. Or rather, you can help me escape.”, Jesse shouted. "Sh, they could hear us. And that is ridiculous, because we would both die, before we can even leave this castle.”  
  
Jesse smirked: “Ridiculous doesn’t mean impossible. Plus, I’ve done dumber things in my life before, darlin.”  
“Stop calling me those pet names, they don’t even fit me.”, he stood up again.  
  
“I think they suit you pretty well. Actually, they may not describe exactly how wonderful you are. And you haven’t told me your name yet.”  
  
“Shimada Hanzo. And yours?”  
“Jesse McCree.”  
Hanzo walked towards the door, but before he opened it, hissed to Jesse: “I will visit you tonight. Be prepared.”  
“I will be, Maruk.”  
  
Orkish wasn’t a romantic language, mostly, it was aggressive, just listening to it made clear that the speaker wasn’t a peaceful fella. But this word, seemed to suit Hanzo perferclty.   
  
Hanzo stood still, looking a little confused. “Leader”, Jesse explained and watched as the elf smiled again. Jesse swore he could see a little pink flush over the elf’s cheeks, before he left him alone again.


	3. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing any kind of chores is boring, but not with the right company.

Hanzo thought, he would never enjoy doing the chores. He was, in fact certain of it. Fortunately, he got spared of doing anything more than folding his own clothes for a long time in his life, the only real benefit of growing up like him. And for another long time in his life, he didn’t even have a place to call home, so he also didn’t have a place to do the chores at.  
  
But now, he finally settled down, and doing the chores wasn’t so bad like he always thought. At first, he hated doing them, but everything is better with the right person by his side. But meeting the right person took a long time, and then befriending him and recognising that this person was more than just a friend took even longer. But it was worth it, since this person can even make something as simple as doing the laundry, enjoyable. Confessing not only took a long time, but courage. Hanzo thought he was never able to do it, however he fortunately didn’t have to, since Jesse did it for him, and all he had to do was say yes.  
  
Nonetheless, he was the one asking another very important question, that can be translated to: Will you do the laundry with me, for the rest of our lives? Because you’re the only one that somehow can make me happy, while doing it, and I sure as hell don’t want that to change that.  
  
Hanzo’s never seen Jesse so happy before.  
  
A lot of time had passed since then, and a lot has changed. They both grew older and greyer, but instead of being bitter about it, Jesse even made that beautiful.  
  
“What’s so funny about folding the shirts, darlin?”, Jesse sneaked up behind Hanzo, and hugged him from behind, planting a soft kiss on his neck. There he was, the man that even made doing the chores delightful.  
  
“Just thinking about you.”, Hanzo turned around, facing Jesse. The years have left marks on both, but while Hanzo only had to deal with a lot of white hair and some wrinkles, Jesse nowadays needed glasses and a waling stick for long walks, but he still had his memorable smirk, and the wrinkles in his face only proved that he enjoyed Hanzo’s company as much, as Hanzo enjoyed his.  
  
“Thinking about my old self? How nice of you. When are you finished with the chores, sweetheart?”. The number of pet names only increased by the years, but the archer somehow learned to love them. Jesse’s Hand was tracing along Hanzo’s torso and kissed him again. Hanzo didn’t let go, and pressed against the taller man’s lips.  
  
“If you help me, we’ll be finished in about three minutes, and we can continue this.” But instead of letting go of Hanzo and starting to help, him, Jesse lifted him up, pushed aside the clothes on the table, and put Hanzo on there, kissing him under his chin, and along side his neck.  
  
“I think the laundry can wait. I think I’ll survive a day or two without you having your pants on.”


	4. Trains and the weird stuff that happens in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo travells alot, and has seen even more. But he will never forget this on incident.

Over the years, Hanzo learnt, that the weirdest things happen in trains. From the drunk people yelling around and the passengers trying to ignore their shouting about the Illuminati and how they rule the earth, to proposals where everybody started crying, he saw all these things happen in a train. Not on the same day, and never in the same place, but it happened.  
  
But all these occurrences are nothing compared to the one, Hanzo clearly remembers whenever he steps into a train. It’s the reason he likes traveling by train so much, because he hoped dearly, that it would happen again.  
  
\---  
  
It happened many years ago, when he was a young and, well not innocent anymore. It was a terrible time; his deepest desire was to run away from home and leave everything behind. And that was what he did on that exact day.  
  
It was in the middle of the night and he was afraid it would be suspicious, a teenager with a gigantic tattoo on his arm, that screamed Yakuza in your face, that looked up from his sketchbook every ten seconds, looking more and more paranoid each time.  
  
There weren’t many passengers on the train, thankfully, but most of them looked even more suspicious than him. Hanzo wasn’t afraid, but careful nonetheless. He hoped if he would stay silent, so would everybody else.  
  
But then these men entered the train. Both foreigners, one seemed to be the same age as Hanzo, and the other one much older, maybe his father. Maybe it was their clothing, or the serious look on their faces, that made it so obvious to Hanzo that they weren’t tourists or anything like that. He knows this look, has seen it too many times on his father’s face or even on his own. Whatever they were doing before they stepped into the train, Hanzo shouldn’t know or even wanted to know. He stayed silent, only looking up from time to time, to the odd team only a few seats before him.  
They tried to be as silent as possible, but Hanzo still saw how the younger one pointing at him and whispered into the older one’s ear. He just answered with a grump. It went on like this for a while, then, the younger one moved.  
  
First, he searched for something in his bag, a hat. A ridiculous cowboy hat, like Hanzo has only seen them in old western movies and dumb Halloween costumes. However, the younger one put it proudly on his head and grinned. Then, he began walking towards Hanzo.  
  
Worst case scenario after worst case scenario ran through the runaway’s head. What if the stranger recognised him, because of his tattoo. Oh god.  
  
The confident grin on the stranger’s face formed into a grin of embarrassment, as he scratched his neck. “Hi there.”, He saw the man that accompanied him face palming, “Name’s Jesse McCree. And yours?”  
  
Hanzo stayed silent for a minute. “Hanzo”, he was afraid to say his last name, the Shimadas were well known, they even had their own castle. “Nice to meet you Hanzo. What are you drawing?”, he pointed at the sketchbook in his hands. Instead of answering him, he just showed it to him, and watched as the man’s eyes widened. “Wow, these are amazing!”, he said a little bit too loud, but everything seems too loud, when you’re the only one talking, “Are you an artist or something like that?” “No, with the quality of my drawings, I’ll never be an artist.”  
  
“You’re kidding me. They’re awesome. I especially like that one”, he pointed at a drawing, that Hanzo did for… Genji. It was an odd little watercolour painting he did. But he didn’t really like it. Not only did the bright yellow of the man’s tuxedo in the picture hurt the eyes, but also the memory of his little brother was too much. At least for now. So, he ripped the page out and handed it to McCree.  
  
“Wait, no. I can’t accept that.”, before McCree could hand it back to the artist, the train braked, and Hanzo fell into the others arm, McCree catching Hanzo on getting the drawing pushed back into his hands. The train stopped fully and the man, that Hanzo assumed was McCree’s father, stood up cleared his throat to signal McCree to hurry and stood in front of the open door.  
  
“I have to go now. But thank you so much. When we meet again, I’ll repay you. I promise.”, he didn’t want to waste any time and was already on his way to the exit, before he turned around again and running towards Hanzo and kissing his cheek. “Thank you so much!”, he said, hiding his red face under the hat, only showing his wide grin. Then he left the train, running after the other man and shouting something to him, in a language Hanzo’s never heard before.  
  
Hanzo stood there, noticing that the few people in the train were staring at him. He, still confused about this whole conversation, rubbing over the spot where the strange cowboy kissed him, smiling juist as wide as the he did.  
  
\---  
  
After all these years, Hanzo still thinks about this train ride. He still has questions that, most likely, will never get answered. And the most important one, that he always asks himself when he steps into a train: Is he ever going to meet Jesse McCree again?


	5. Before the mission chattering & advices from old men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo enjoys Reinhardt's company. But he has a rather weird habit of listening to the same classic song over and over again.  
> This time though, there's a new song on the playlist and with it, a lot of memories.

At first, Hanzo thought, going on missions with Reinhardt would be devastating. But he was glad, when it turned out that he was so wrong.  
  
Reinhardt was always kind to him, and even introduced the newcomer to the other agents. Reinhardt’s role in the Overwatch-family was the role of the wise grandfather, even though he looked to be around the same age as Morrison. It was odd, that the man that could drink a beer in one gulp and was proud of it, knew so much and was happy to share his knowledge with everyone.  
  
There was just one thing Hanzo didn’t like about his co-worker. He had the habit of playing classic music through the comm, before every mission. At first, Hanzo didn’t mind, but it seemed that the old man didn’t know how to update his playlist, so Hanzo and the other agents get stuck listening to the same songs over and over again.  
  
However, this time was different.  
  
  
Hanzo heard a song, he never heard before. It was soothing and made him think of someone. Someone close to his heart, even though the special someone doesn’t even know that. But as sad as this thought was, it seemed to fit the melancholic mood of the song. “How is this song called?”, he was glad he didn’t have to say this through the comm, since the classic music enthusiast was right next to him. Hanzo was sure, if he would have, he would earn a sigh from all the agents listening, because if Reinhardt has the chance to talk about classic music, he will take it and hold it hostage.  
  
“This one?”, Reinhardt’s voice contrasted the smooth melody, “Liebestraum Nummer drei. In English it would be, Love dream number three. Makes you think of someone, doesn’t it?” He nudged into Hanzo’s arm with his elbow. Hanzo just stayed silent.  
  
“Personally, it makes me think of Ana. But don’t tell her that, she hates this song.”, he smiled a little, but sighed immediately afterwards, “You know, for a long time I wasn’t able to listen to this song.”  
  
The archer looked a little confused, becoming emotional before a mission wasn’t a good idea, and something Reinhardt would never do, he was more used to hearing the German laugh from the other end of the battlefield. “Why?”  
  
Happy, that Hanzo was interested in one of the many stories of him, Reinhardt smiled a sad smile, and continued: “Like I said, it reminds me of Ana. For so many years I thought she was dead, and this song just always reminded me of her. Of what I lost. I’d never confessed to her, because I was too proud of my career. You must know, relationships weren’t allowed at Overwatch back then and we were both afraid to lose our Job. We both knew what the other felt, and felt the same, but we couldn’t say it out loud. When she returned, I thought I had a second chance.” Another sad smile followed.  
  
“Weren’t you mad, that she made you believe she was dead?”  
  
“No, I was relieved that she wasn’t. The thought of being mad at her only crossed my mind days later.”, Hanzo felt stupid for asking, of course, Reinhardt was never mad at somebody, especially not when this somebody was Amari, “I must admit, I felt like I was betrayed, but I understood. Were both soldiers and it wasn’t an easy decision for her. Knowing that she must have suffered as well, hurts.”  
  
Hanzo didn’t know what to say and it felt awkward just not doing anything, so he began stroking Reinhardt’s arm in a caring and understanding way. He earned a wide, shining grin from the knight in the even shinier armour. “Now. Let’s talk about your love life!”  
  
“No, we are not! Or you’ll end up getting hit before the mission even starts!”, Hanzo hissed, afraid that if he would shout, the other agents would hear and start taunting him as well.  
  
“But I think, country music fits the cowboy better than this.”, he began laughing, and Hanzo himself, smiled a little embarrassed, but made sure Reinhardt wouldn’t notice. The tone shifts, becoming serious again. “But really Hanzo, you have to tell him. Otherwise, you one day become the message that he died, and must live with the feeling of regret for the rest of your life. Not everybody gets a second chance.”  
  
“Especially not ruthless assassins.”, Hanzo knew, this was not what Reinhardt meant, but it just came out of his mouth, “I already have so many things I regret, one more doesn’t hurt. Plus, McCree’s a lady’s man. He never would love me the same way like I do him.”  
  
Reinhardt laughed again, this time his whole body trembled with him, and Hanzo could swear the same was for the ground around them. “Jesse outed himself years ago! I think it was even before the recall, when he was still part of Blackwatch!”  
  
That was definitely loud enough for the other agents to hear, and Hanzo’s theory turned out to be true, when he heard Hana Song, out of all people, join their conversation per comm. “Why are you talking about McCree being gay? Wait, Hanzo really? You didn’t know that?”  
  
He was glad she didn’t saw his face become redder and redder with every second of the conversation. Nevertheless, his transformation to turn into a tomato was observed by a laughing over six feet tall German soldier. After he calmed down a little, and Hana finally stopped demanding an explanation, realising that Reinhardt was occupied with laughing and Hanzo with being embarrassed, Reinhardt put both of his hands on Hanzo’s shoulder, making the archer look up at him. “Hanzo, trust me, even when he says no...”  
  
“What he’s going to do anyway.”, he interfered, earning a strict look from Reinhardt and making him repeat the sentence again.  
  
“Even when he says no, it’s good to have confessed your feelings to him. It’ll feel even better to look at him than it does now. Because then you know, that he knows, that you love him. And trust me, he loves you too. He’s just shy about certain topics. If you need help, everyone will be happy to help you.”  
  
Hanzo, again, didn’t know what to do, he just stared at Reinhardt, smiling. The playlist repeats again, and with it, Liebestraum Nummer drei, and both started smiling, with the knowledge why the other one does as well.


	6. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse would like to say, he knows how to flirt and have a nice date with a certain archer. But the voices that scream over the comm into his ear, belonging to a normaly very wise old lady, a progamer and a brazilian DJ, tell him otherwise.

“Oh god, why am I even doin’ this?”  
  
*What do you mean, by this?”, a voice appeared out of the comm he… borrowed from the base. Yeah, borrowed. Fitting to the girly voice, D.Va stretched her head over the menu card, to observe the situation. Right next to her sat Lucio, doing the same and finishing her question: “Do you mean the date with Hanzo, or that you hired us to give you advice or the restaurant, or what?”  
  
Jesse sighed deeply “First of all, I didn’t hire ya, you offerd yer help, and I just didn’t decline. And yeah, the restaurant choice wasn’t so good. Too fancy for a normal human being."  
“Excuse me”, another voice joined the channel, this time the voice of Ana, to Jesse’s surprise, “I picked the restaurant.”  
  
“What the hell, Ana? What are ya doin’ here? This is a private voice chat and how do ya even know about this?” he hissed, being afraid to make too much noise and with that, draw the attention to him. However, he still waved his hands around for a dramatic affect.  
  
“Do you really think those two younglings can keep a secret from me? I helped them help you. And don’t wave your arms around like that, I’m outside and still see it.”  
  
Great, his ‘private’ date with Hanzo not only gets disturbed by the horrible dating advice from Hana and Lucio, but by Ana's as well. And the statement that she can see him outside, left Jesse with a weird suspicion, that the sharpshooter was outside with her sniper. Nevertheless, that wasn’t his only worry. Hanzo was late. The Hanzo Shimada, aka, standing up at point five every morning for training, is late.But even if he was late, Jesse would wait till he died to see him. Thankfully, it didn't took that long.  
His hair was in a loose braid and his tattoo showed through the thin fabric of his button-down shirt. Jesse thought, he even wore some make-up, or were his eyes normally so intense?  
  
“There he is, Habibi. Take a deep breath”, Jesse did what the lady commanded, “now, when he comes to you, stand up and greet him. Push the chair out, like a gentleman.” “Hug him!”, Hana now completely forgot about her cover and just stared wide eyed at the cowboy, as if she was watching a movie. If she could, she would have eaten popcorn. Well, somehow this was actually like a romcom, Jesse thought, if in the end, not only he and Hanzo, but also Lucio and Hana would get together, he would begin looking out for cameras and microphones.  
  
He took a deep breath, again, and stood up, as his date was walking towards him. “Howdy there, darlin’. Glad ya came.” He tipped an invisible hat, since he left his in the car, thinking the whole car ride long, if he should wear it or not, deciding at the end, that it wasn’t something to wear in such a fancy restaurant.  
  
“I am sorry for the delay. Traffic.”, Hanzo normally was a good liar, but it seemed that even he was nervous and didn’t even take the effort to make his lie believable. Nevertheless, Jesse didn’t question it. Like the lady told him, he pushed out the chair for Hanzo, who just smiled at him. “Such a gentleman.”, he simply complimented. “I would do anythin’ for such a beauty like ya.”  
“You don’t look all too shabby yourself. Though, I miss the hat.”, he laughed a little, and god, if this wasn’t the most beautiful laugh he ever heard, “I honestly thought you didn’t own anything that hasn’t to do with cowboys.”  
“I feel offended. I’m surprised too, ya know darling, I thought you didn’t own anything that would cover more than half of yer chest. And I definitely miss that.”, a dirty grin appeared on his face and the eyebrow waggling made it worse, even though Hanzo wanted to look serious, he laughed.  
  
“You shouldn’t argue with him.”, the warning tone in Ana’s voice making Jesse stop laughing immediately. “Please, Miss Amari, he’s just joking.” Lucio’s comment was appreciated, but if they started arguing over the comm, then Jesse would never be able to lose himself in those beautiful almond eyes. How magical they seem, so strong, so… so.  
  
As fast as he was lost in those eyes, he got ripped away from them. Ana, Hana and Lucio all starting yelling into the comm. “Stop starring!” “You’re making him uncomfortable!” “Earth to McCree, you’re starring!” The people around them first turning to the young couple shouting for no reason, and afterwards to the twitching McCree. He swore his ears started ringing.  
“Is everything alright, Jesse?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just lost in your pretty eyes."  
  
  
The whole evening was spent like this. Jesse just being Jesse, and getting yelled at from one of the observers. “You’re already making a move on him? Wait at least, until the food arrives!” “Don’t take his hand just yet!” “Don’t grin like that!” They literally told him to stop grinning. How can he stop, if he’s just happy to finally have a date with Hanzo, aka, very aggressive Cupid? The worst part was, that he couldn’t tell them to stop, or even tell them anything. He was regretting the choices of past Jesse. He thought that slowly but surely, the trained assassin sitting vis-à-vis from him would notice. If he did, he was good at hiding it. Maybe he just thought Jesse was losing his mind, which wasn’t far from the right answer.  
One time, Jesse thought that one of the passing waitresses was looking too familiar to a certain swiss medic. However, he didn’t address it, sure, that if he would, it would be an even bigger mess or just making everybody know, that he lost his mind with his hat in the car.  
  
  
They left the restaurant behind, Jesse always checking inconspicuously if someone, like, let’s say a Brazilian DJ and Korean gamer girl, were following him.  
Hanzo sighed, “What is going on with you, Jesse?” It seemed, like the cowboy wasn’t so inconspicuously as he wished. On the other hand, a man who thought he could outsmart Hanzo, was an idiot. Nevertheless, he tried: “Oh, it’s nothing, I promise darlin’.”  
  
“Something is odd about you. The real Jesse McCree would have tried at least a thousand times to make inappropriate jokes, that I, as ashamed as I am about them, would laugh about. Or at least tried to sling one arm around me, always trying to be as close to me as possible, without making me uncomfortable. He would try to kiss me, and make as many moves as possible. And if nothing worked, he would just try to make me smile. He would try all this, without him even knowing how much I love it or how much I love him. Without him knowing, for how long I wanted this. He would just do it. He just always knows what to do, to make me happy. So, what is wrong with you?” They stopped walking and were facing each other. But Jesse couldn’t look into Hanzo’s, aka, the only man that can make Jesse not laugh about an emotional speech’s, eyes.  
  
“So, ya didn’t enjoy tonight?”, he could hear his heart cracking. He was glad, at least now nobody was arguing over the comm.  
“That’s not what I meant. There is no bad time with you. There is not a moment that I don’t enjoy with you. Just, let me fix you.”, the shorter man was standing on his toes, leaning into the cowboy and soon, their lips met. At first, Jesse was confused, but thinking logically was not possible right now, as the Hanzo Shimada, aka, the best kisser he ever had the pleasure kissing, was, indeed, kissing him. The warm lips resting on his, a cold wind blowing around them, it was like a dream, no better. He didn’t want it to stop. He leaned down, making the shorter man standing on his whole feet again, slinging his arms around him and pressing him against him. Hanzo seemed to think the same, as his hands sunk into the deep dark locks of Jesse. But eventually they had to.  
  
Even though their lips parted, Jesse still held him tight.  
It took a moment, till Jesse realised, that Hanzo was holding something in his hand. Something tiny. “Jesse’s mine now. Goodbye.”, he murmured into the thing and that’s when it hit him. He let go of Hanzo, pressed a hand against his ear and realised, it was gone. The voices and the damn thing that transmitted them.  
  
“You knew the whole time, didn’t ya?” Hanzo just nodded, grinning, “Are ya mad at me?” This time, Hanzo shook his head, making his braid waving around in the end, loosening it up a bit more.  
“I thought it was quit amusing.”, with these words spoken, they stopped where they left of and kissed each other again.  
  
The man that thought he could outsmart Hanzo Shimada was, as the archer himself likes to say, a fool.


	7. Holidays with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all those years, Jesse still loves to decorate the whole house and make everyone feel "the christmans-spirit" as he likes to call it. He only grew happier, when their kids tell them, that they'll visit them for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, short things that are important to know:  
> Hanzo and Jesse have to children:  
> Akemi, their daughter and Gabriel (I imagine Jesse chose the name because he wanted to honour a very good friend of him, that was like a father for him). Both of them are adults.  
>  Akemi is married to Nick and has two children: Kitai and Kenta.  
> Gabriel has a girlfriend called Nicole.  
> Have fun!

Jesse became an even bigger Holiday-enthusiast, when they had kids. He stayed up all night, packing every present by himself and making each one special in some way, Hanzo being by his side, assisting him by making coffee and chattering.  
  
But a time came, when their kids were too old for it. They still appreciated, and it always was a beautiful time, but it was different.  
So, you can imagine how happy he was, when Akemi told them, that they will visit them over Christmas. Later, even Gabriel told them he would visit, with his girlfriend. It was like in the old days, and even if Jesse’s working was slowed down because of his bad knee and constant cleaning of his glasses, Hanzo still loved sitting by his side, watching his husband cutting one finger after another on the wrapping paper, and sipping a cup of tea. “We could also invite Genji. Making a big family reunion!”, Jesse was muttering for the last half hour about how they can make everything bigger and with that, also better. “I don’t think he needs to be there, honestly. It would just be us, the children, and the grandkids. Cosy and, most importantly, together. We can visit Genji anytime.” “You’re probably right”, Jesse stopped wrapping the gifts in colourful paper and kissed Hanzo on the cheek, “like always.”  
  
  
The doorbell rang, and the sound echoed through the house. It wasn’t big, and the arriving family had to spend the night in a nearby hotel, but as soon as the door opened a cent of nostalgia nearly overwhelmed the young mother of two, and she took a deep breath before she stepped in, only to land in a warm embrace by her dad. “Akemi! How’s my little warrior?”, she snickered into his neck and freed herself, her dad was old, but in no way weak, “and how’s Nick and the kids?” As soon as he spoke those words, two little boys ran towards him and behind them the father of them and the husband of Akemi, Nick, waving. Jesse kneeled, his knee protesting against it, and widened his arms like a fisher would a net and caught the kids inside of them. “Gramps!” They squealed, as he lifted them both up from the ground, silently cursing his knee. Akemi laughed at the sight, she remembered how dad used to do the same with her, when she was younger, she thought he might even still be able to lift her up.  
Nick joined her side and laughed at the view. “Hello, Jesse. It’s so nice to finally be here again. The kids missed you very much. Especially Kitai.”  
  
Hanzo sneaked up behind Jesse, who, different than the rest of the people present, wasn’t surprised by his sudden appearance. Old habits never die, it doesn’t matter how old they were, they were trained mercenaries and this fact wouldn’t change, even when they settled down. He tousled up the hair of both boys and then turned to his daughter and her husband. “You wouldn’t believe how excited Jesse was, when he heard you were coming over for Christmas.”, he laughed taking Jesse’s hand and rested his head against Jesse’s shoulder, “He did all of this. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go to the kitchen. And I would be very happy, if I had some helpers.” He turned around and Kitai and his brother Kenta followed him.  
Jesse motioned to the couple to follow him to the living room, and presented proudly the Christmas tree and a mountain of presents under them, as well as a rather impressive collection of Whiskey, which he happily shared with Nick.  
  
  
The doorbell rang for another time, this time it was Hanzo who answered, nevertheless that didn’t change the fact, that the guest, Gabriel and his Girlfriend Nicole, were also greeted by a warm embrace. “Welcome home, Gabriel and welcome Nicole. It has been too long, hasn’t it?” “Indeed, Mister…” “Call me Hanzo”, he interrupted and let them in the warm house that was now filled with life. The deep laughter from Jesse from the living room echoed through the house, the kids were giggling, and the smell of a big dinner was always present. He took of his snow-covered coat and his shoes. “It’s exactly like when we were kids.”  
  
  
It was long ago, since they had a dinner together, too long. When the kids left, they weren’t kids anymore, but adults. Adults with their own problems, that didn’t have the time to visit their old parents. Especially when they themselves became parents.  
  
But nobody cared about their problems that day, they all enjoyed laughing and just being together. Seeing that, after all those years, the only things that changed, were the number of curses dedicated to Jesse’s bad knee and how much they loved each other and the kids.


End file.
